Summer Nights
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: When Brock comes to Reba's house out of boredom, he ends up promising to cure both of their boredom with a series of dates. Just Brock and Reba. See how their summer nights go when you read (and review)!
1. Chapter 1

"Reeeeeeeeba," The redhead couldn't supress a rare girlish giggle to hear her ex-husband's voice on the other end of the telephone.

"Brooooock," She rolled her eyes as she mimicked his greeting to her, pressing the phone closer to her ear, "What's up?"

"I dunno, alright, alright," He quickly retracted his original apathetic reason to dial her number, "I'm bored."

"Brock!" Reba laughed, imagining the pout on his face.

"Where are you?" He pressed on.

"Not home." After all, he rarely called when he could just walk three houses down and sit down next to her on the couch, "I'm at the grocery store gettin' some ice cream."

"That sounds so good right now." Brock commented, "Say...you wouldn't mind sharing that carton would you?"

"Actually, I would," Reba leaned her body against the shopping cart, stopping in the middle of the aisle and right in front of the freezers.

"Reba," He let out a whine.

"I'll get you your own carton, you mo-ron," Reba scanned through all the flavors left. There weren't many flavors left. A Texas summer heat wave made sure of that.

"Yes! What flavors do they have? Coconut fudge? Butter Pecan or-"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Reba smirked as she managed to predict an unusually excited Brock's choice of ice cream flavor.

"Uh huh," Brock voiced just as Reba had reached for it, "I'll be waiting at the house. Thank you, sweet, sweet Reba!"

He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. And with another roll of her eyes, she leaned down and grabbed a carton of strawberry ice cream for herself before pushing the cart to the line for check out.

Reba could literally feel herself sweat the moment she stepped out of the cool air-conditioned room and she began to walk a little faster to her car, not only because of the sun but at the tiny thought she allowed herself that Brock was waiting at home for her. She smiled and squinted her eyes a few times looking up at the blue sky, wondering why she was in such a good mood today.

* * *

><p>"How did you get into my house?" Reba exclaimed the moment she walked into her living room with her strawberry ice cream.<p>

"Hey," Brock was briefly speechless at the sight of her, her face flushed pink and her red hair in a messy bun. Just standing in a loose tank and some jeans, Brock found himself not only speechless but breathless. She placed an hand on her hip as she paused at the table behind the couch, waiting for an answer, so he shrugged it off, "Barbra Jean had a spare key hangin' around."

Reba smirked at the back of Brock's head after he quickly turned back to the television screen.

"Right," She took a seat next to him as she took the remote from him, "Your ice cream's in the freezer."

"Sweet." He fist pumped as he leapt out of his seat.

She only shook her head with a smile on her face, kicking off her flip flops, as she busily opened the wet lid of her ice cream.

"HMMMMM," Brock emerged from the kitchen, eyes closed in pure bliss. With a full mouth, he exclaimed to Reba, "This is so good!"

He settled back onto the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table before he declared his content once more.

"This is so good!" His arm was hovering over the back of the couch as Reba eyed him curiously, "What? I haven't had ice cream! To tell you the truth, I haven't had any real food ever since you fainted at the kids' wedding!"

"Where is she?" Reba scooped another hearty spoonful of ice cream as both took their eyes off the television.

"At the _gym_." Brock vehemently spat out the word.

"Again?" Reba raised her eyebrows as she snatched Brock's carton of ice cream from his hands only to stick her spoon in it.

"All she does is work out, say, do you know what we had for dinner last night?" Brock leaned closer to Reba with an incredulous look upon his face when she shook her head, "Celery. Cold, raw celery."

While Reba laughed as if it was obligatory to laugh at her ex-husband's demise, Brock fiddled with his thumbs as he noticed her taking spoonfuls of his ice cream while hers rested on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Brock," Reba folded her legs on the couch, looking so relaxed, as she laughed out her opinion, "If Barbra Jean wants to get healthy, she should go for it! And you should support her! Go to the gym with her and eat healthy with her."

Are you saying this because you don't us here?"

"Yes. Because I wanna eat your ice cream."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" Brock remarked as Reba immediately tensed up. It was truly amazing to Brock, to see how Reba laughing and just being completely comfortable with him only when no one else was around. But it seemed clear to Brock that she was settling for another sardonic comment.

"Did you just call me fat, Brock?" Reba narrowed her eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying you know what the doctor said." Brock earnestly replied, "You need to watch out about your high blood pressure, Reba."

"Brock!" Reba laughed it off, as Brock still continued to frown,"I'm fine! The doctor gave me some medication, I'm good to go!"

It had been almost an entire month since Reba had fainted at Van and Cheyenne's wedding and it had truly surprised her that Brock had finally brought it up. Of course she had noticed the little things he had been doing to help out but he had no idea he was this concerned until she saw it in his eyes. Teasingly, she pursed her lips before taking his hand.

"Hey," Reba smiled before continuing, almost scolding him, "Don't you be worryin' about me."

"You scared me." He quietly murmured, thinking of when she just lost consciousness in his arms, "I thought-"

"Ah ah ah," Reba covered his mouth with her other hand, and when there was nothing he could say she remarked, "Ice cream's melting."

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hot?" Reba complained, fanning herself with her hand aimlessly. She looked down at the nearly empty carton.<p>

"We could go out," Brock suggested, while Reba fed him her last spoonful of ice cream.

"If you're thinking of goin' to the Galleria, I'll take a much needed rain check," Reba chuckled.

"We can drive down to Galveston, go to the beach."

"Oh no we can't! I already used up a whole bottle of sunscreen just to go to the grocery store."

"Come on." Brock stood up suddenly, reaching his hand out for hers, "We are going out."

"Whhhhhy?" Reba complained, reaching for the fan remote to turn it up.

"Come on, Reba," His voice sounded sterner but Reba only started to respond when he started to pout, "Please, Reba. Come on, please. For me? Your favorite ex-husband ever?"

"Brock, don't you dare-" Reba groaned, catching sight of his puppy dog pout in full effect, "Craaaaaaaaaap."

He grinned from ear to ear, knowing he had won.

"Don't think this is gonna happen again," Reba glared at him when she had finally stood up. After all, it was only Barbra Jean's Jane Fonda meets Sue Montgomery phase that led to Brock spending more and more time with her.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, sticking his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts.

"Come on, Brock!" She laughed, "We haven't spent this much idle time since-"

"Since when?"

"Forget about it," Reba turned red at the thought of when she first started dating Brock, "But trust me, it ain't gonna happen any time soon."

"Is that a bet?" Brock challenged.

"Yeah, it's a bet!" Reba scoffed.

"Alright, I'll take you out every single day this week."

"Hah!"

"I'm serious."

"Who's gonna watch Henry once Barbra Jean's sister drops him off? When Jake comes home from summer camp? Hmmm?" Reba didn't even mention work yet.

"Okay, how bout this. We go out," Brock lowered his voice, "seven times this summer. Somewhere you've never gone before."

"In case ya don't know, Brock, I live in Texas," Reba raised her eyebrow, lifting her chin as she proudly announced to him, "There's not a single place in Houston that I haven't been to."

"Challenge accepted." Brock spit on his hand and then stuck it out. With a grimace, Reba looked at him with a shake of her head. No, she was not gonna shake on that.

"What's my prize?" She laughed out, after wiping his hand off with a tissue.

"Anything you want, babe."

And when their eyes locked, Reba was certain it was gonna be one fiery summer.

**A/N: Something happier yay! So REVIEWS PLEASE! to get all them cute Breba summer dates! And as always thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

DATE 1

"That was totally unfair!" Reba argued with her ex husband as they walked out of the movie theater, "I haven't gone to the movies in years and you know that!"

"Still, you liked it, Reba!" Brock had a giant grin on his face, waiting for her to admit she had a blast singing along to _Grease_.

"Yeah, I did." Reba earnestly replied, throwing Brock off for a second for the fact that she didn't try to argue as she had been the moment they got out of the theater. Brock stopped for a moment. He folded his arms as he watch an oblivious Reba eat the rest of that giant bag of popcorn she insisted that they would never finish by the time the movie ended.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow with a mouth full of popped corn kernels.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Brock nodded at her, as Reba blew him a raspberry.

"Whatever." Reba retorted as Brock proceeded to walk back to the parking lot. He was even more taken back when Reba grab his arm, "Hey, it's still early. Do you wanna just walk around."

"Really?" Brock checked his watch even though he knew the sun was just setting.

"I mean, if you have time." Reba shrugged, trying to look indifferent. After all, there was nothing for her to do these Saturday nights. Van and Cheyenne took Elizabeth out on a little family vacation. Kyra rarely visited her on the weekends. Jake was at camp. Still Reba mentally slapped herself thinking that Brock was as "busy" as she was, "Do you need to pick up Henry?"

"Oh, uh, Katie Ann said she would drop off Henry when they come home from the water park."

"Good." Reba noticed she was still holding on to Brock's arm and she quickly let go, "That's good then."

"Yeah, it's good for Henry to spend some time with his cousins." Brock scratched the back of his head, wondering why the conversation suddenly felt so awkward. He found himself restraining from asking her if Barbra Jean had mentioned having more kids to Reba. That would definitely destroy this little..."date."

Reba nodded and Brock rubbed his palms together.

"Alright! Let's get goin'?" He grinned as Reba told her heart to stop beating so fast and not to look as giddy as she felt.

_"Hopelessly devoted to youuuuuuu, oh blah blah, since you pushed my loooooooove aside, blaaah blah blah, hopelessly devoted to you," _Brock started singing, crescendoing with each word.

"What are you doing?" Reba couldn't decide whether to laugh with him or laugh at him.

"The song's stuck in my head, Sandra Dee," Brock shrugged, as he started humming obnoxiously loud.

"Brock," Reba bit her lip, before continuing, "Do you remember-"

"Remember what?" Though he was busy humming, Brock was hearing nothing but her bubbly voice, her perky footsteps, "How _Grease_ was the first movie we ever saw together?"

Reba opened her mouth, before nodding, "Yeah."

"Summer of '78," Brock recalled fondly his college years almost thirty years ago, "Man, what a time."

"Technically, we weren't even dating when we watched that movie." Reba had to interject.

"You really enjoy killing moments," Brock shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Reba. For a second, the physical contact shook Reba a bit but then she remembered them laughing and flicking popcorn at each other innocently in the theater.

"Remember? I was third wheeling with you and Lori Ann and you brought along your crazy friend, David or whatever his name was." She enjoyed watching Brock shudder at the thought of Lori Ann Garner. Reba could never understand why her ex-husband and her best friend loathed each other.

"Dennis." Brock corrected her.

"It was a disastrous night," Reba shook her head slowly but still laughed nostalgically as Brock scoffed, "What? You and_ Dennis_ snuck beers into the theater and I couldn't even watch the movie without hearing you and Lori Ann declare your love for each other."

"I was drunk, I don't remember." Brock covered his ears.

"It was the first time we actually talked though," Reba recalled fondly as Brock could feel sweat on the back of his neck, letting himself remember how good he had it with Reba.

"Yeah, it was."

"What were we even talking about?"

He stopped in his path, looking at her curiously.

"Music." They had talked about music. By some splendid serendipity, Reba and Brock had found themselves sitting in the backseat of a car and when Reba had pointed to Brock's concert T-shirt. They talked about music from The Beatles to Fleetwood Mac to ABBA. When Brock had promised to introduce her to some of his favorite bands as Reba promised him she would sing for him, they had found themselves building the foundation of their relationship.

"Well come on, we can't spend all night reminiscing about college, old man," Reba grabbed him by the arm as she dragged him along with her on the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" Brock finally stopped dragging himself along and actually started walking at the thought of food, "I was thinkin' we could go get some burgers, with fries and onion rings, at that place that makes the really good milkshakes,"

"Woah, you really don't like your vegetables at home, don't ya?" Reba patted his stomach as Brock nodded earnestly. Reba almost felt bad for him. He hated his veggies.

"Please?" He pleaded and Reba knew found herself unable to say no once more that day.

* * *

><p>"Reenacting old dates is <em>not <em>part of our little deal, Brock," Reba closed her eyes, taking in the pristine quality of the speakers in Brock's new car.

"Well, then I guess I owe you another date," He murmured. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder as he stretched his legs onto his armrest compartment.

The two of them of them sat in the back seat of Brock's car, catching up on a subject they had seldom talked of in years. After all, it was odd that the woman with the voice of an angel would never bring up the subject and neither would the man who would be moved to tears listening to her sing all his favorite songs.

"So any new music I should check out?" Reba leaned in against his chest, fanning herself with her hand.

"Nah, I don't really listen to anything anymore. Everything was better back then," He reasoned as Reba rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, Brock," She eyed the radio station they were currently listening to, "You sound like an old man."

"Well what have you been listening to?" Brock countered, taking his eyes off a Houston nighttime scene to look at the pretty redhead next to him.

"That new Shakira song's really catchy!" Reba hummed something that sounded like "Hips Don't Lie" to Brock as he laughed, "What?"

"Shakira?" Brock conjured up a ridiculous image of Reba belly dancing next to Shakira, "What happened to old Loretta and George?"

"I still listen to country music," Reba scoffed. She had to look at Brock and picture the same idealistic young man he used to be, rocking out to Duran Duran as he drove around in his old car.

"Clearly." Brock raised an eyebrow before sarcastically adding, "Who knows, maybe Shakira might turn out to be a great country artist."

"you know what, Brock," Reba elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut up, that's what."

And as Reba continued to close her eyes, Brock was huskily whispering song lyrics into her ear. Even with just the two of them in the car, somehow each other's quiet company felt more intimate than ever.

"You're tickling my ear," She whispered back to him as he leaned forward to crank up the stereo.

"Hey, they're playin' _Grease_!" Brock excitedly pointed out as he started to sing along to Olivia John Newton and John Travolta on the radio.

"Ain't that a coincidence," Reba shook her head as she grabbed for a can of beer she had long saw sitting in the backseat of Brock's car. He noticed and stuck out a hand as Reba rejected him, "No, you gotta drive me home later."

"That's not fair!" His mood changed as he dejectedly watch Reba let out a satisfying sigh, "Come on! Let me have at least a taste!"

"Brock!" Reba incredulously said, "You still have five cans to drink whenever you can!"

"One taste."

"Fiiiiine!" Reba passed her can over to her ex-husband, gasping at the mere contact. Maybe she was a little woozy from the beer, but her eyes had adapted spectacularly to the dark. And in the dark, he was so handsome. They locked eyes for a moment in silence. She knew that look. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to but she quickly turned her face away.

Why couldn't they just become friends again? Why was it always that one look, that one second of physical, emotional, or mental contact that made her fall in love with him all over again.

_You're the one that I want, ooh, ooh, honey! You're the one I need, oh yes indeed!_

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Reba bluntly stated, watching Brock take a drink of the warm beer.

"What are you talkin' about?" She had promised him at least six more dates.

"I just," Reba looked out the window, refusing to look at him anymore, "I just don't feel comfortable on going on 'dates' with my ex-husband. It's wrong."

"Reba..." Brock pleaded, placing a hand on her knee. She didn't say anything, too busy deciding if she deserved anymore of this. So Brock continued with a wary smile, "Hey, summer fling don't mean a thing."

Reba finally turned around to look at him strangely.

"Quit actin' like we live in some musical, Brock," After all, how did he know all these lyrics? She leaned down and grabbed another beer from the floor and deftly handed it to him with a simple request, "I don't wanna go home."

**A/N: SOOOO CHEESY, AINT IT. I KNOW IT...but still, I feel like Brock and Reba would have a lot to talk about regarding to music and Reba does comment a few times on Brock's taste in music in the show so yeeeeah, WHAT DO YOU READERS THINK?**

**It's a bit slow? Any other comments? Just leave me a review or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DATE 2:**

"Good lord, I can't feel my legs," Reba wheezed out as Brock gave her a scoff and a smirk.

"We're almost there, babe." Brock reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Don't call me babe." Reba could feel the sweat on her forehead as soon as Brock messed with her bangs, "Oh God, why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you're too nice."

"Shut up Brock," Her whole face was flushed, covered with sweat.

"You're so pink," He pinched her cheek. She was beautiful to him at that moment. Her hair was a mess and she was glowing.

"I said stop it, Brock!" Reba forcefully pushed away his arm, "Can we take a break now?"

Before he could even nod yes, Reba stopped in the middle of the path as she opened her water bottle. She drained the entire bottle, licking her lips for any more moisture.

"Are you really that tired?" Brock raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Yes, Brock. I don't hike." Reba found a large enough rock to sit upon as she laced up her shoes, "By the time we get home, I'll be as red as…you! You when you get out of that tanning machine you claim not to have."

"I'm not tired," He smugly asserted as Reba glared at him.

"This was a stupid idea," Reba could barely believe Brock woke her up at eight in the morning on a Saturday morning just so he could take her hiking, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You ready?" Brock folded his arms, looking amusedly at Reba. As soon as she stood back up, he bounced on the heels of his shoes.

* * *

><p>"Will ya stop walking backwards?" Reba was staring straight at Brock and she didn't like it. He was just…staring at her, "It's giving me a heart attack every time I think you're about to fall over."<p>

"It works out my quads!" Really he liked looking at her, he liked seeing her big blue eyes looking so curiously at him and her mouth opening and closing just to catch a breath of air. He liked seeing her red hair wind-blown and tousled and he liked seeing her chest heave up and down with each breath-her chest. He quickly blinked before starting to walk beside his ex-wife.

"Your quads sore?" Reba started to swing her arms, looking down at the gravelly ground.

"No," He left it at that.

"Okay then," He could hear it in her voice; she knew he was checking her out. Brock hadn't meant to do it intentionally but he knew he actually did do it consciously.

"You doing alright there, Red?"

"Can we stop with the nicknames, Blondie?"

"Hey!"

"I'm doing fine, Brock, we're not even goin' uphill or anything," Reba rolled her eyes, breathing loudly between each word.

"Well then we might as well start walking back out," Brock sighed.

"Honestly Brock," Reba reached into her backpack for her bucket hat, "You don't take a redhead _outdoors_. I freckle."

"You're right," Brock laughed out, "I'd much rather keep you indoors."

Reba eyed him with the way he said indoors, as if he was saying in-the-bedroom.

He led the way back to a picnic area, wary of all the dogs and children running around the park. He swung his backpack from his back to the front, unzipping it with a pout on his face. He took out Tupperware. Then drew two glass flutes out of a special holder.

"I wanted to take you to this beautiful waterfall," Brock sighed, disappointed in himself as Reba opened one eye, still laying on the bench opposite of Brock. He looked up, all sad as if he was actually depressed because he had screwed up date number two, "That sunburn lotion working?"

"Yeah," Reba lied when she sat up, very grateful for the shade of the tree they were sitting under. He had sounded so excited when he called her that morning, Reba could just picture him getting ready as he was calling her. By some opportune moment, he had a free Saturday- free from Barbra Jean.

"That's good," Brock opened the containers.

"I wasn't that tired, ya know," Reba announced as Brock reached for a bottle opener. Where was she getting at? She felt bad that all her complaining ruined his plans but she wasn't about to apologize to stupid Brock who decided to take her hiking. She looked down as she continued to speak, "We can still-I mean, I would _love_ to see the waterfall. How often do you get to see a waterfall in Texas?" Reba pressed on teasingly as Brock had to chuckle.

"It was nothing," He shrugged, pushing a container of apple slices toward Reba, "it was just really serene there, you would've enjoyed it."

"Well," She blinked a few times, watching Brock whip out a bag of chips from the bag, "I'm enjoying this."

She was enjoying his company, his adorably pathetic attempts to make her happy.

"Really?" He sounded hesitant, unsure of himself. Then the biggest smile lit up on his face, "I got an idea. Why don't we go to The Waterfall? The one by the Galleria?"

"Pfffft," Reba blew a raspberry, "The Waterfall? That's for tourists!"

"You've never been there right?" Brock ignored her comment. He knew he had taken JV and Helen there once before but he was certain Reba wasn't there.

"Strange as it sounds, no."

"Let's go." He was certain she should see at least one waterfall today.

**A/N: this is so horrible I'm sorry. Summer's almost over. ahhhh. okay thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DATE 3:**

"Put on a nice dress, baby," Reba timidly glanced around, before letting herself smile at the sound of Brock's voice through the telephone, "We are going to the fair."

"The fair?" She chuckled, unbuttoning her dress shirt, "I thought we agreed on places that I've never been, Brock. I-"

"It does count, you haven't gone to the fair this year," Without a beat, he interrupted her. He was not going to miss the chance to hang out with his favorite redhead, even if he had to rely on some last minute plans, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Do you really think so, Brockie?" Reba taunted, unable to contain her laughter, "Or is that what Barbra Jean tells you each time?"

"Alright, alright, quit it," Brock sounded more amused than frustrated, "I'm coming to pick you up in half an hour. Get ready."

"See ya," Reba walked to her closet, already planning her outfit. She threw her phone onto her bed once she heard the click on the other line, her mind preoccupied.

She wasn't wearing a dress when she opened the door for him but it didn't mean that he didn't stare much longer than he should have.

"When do you knock?" Reba smirked, walking off to the kitchen as Brock let himself into the house. He closed the door behind him, watching the way her jeans accentuated her figure and the way she was walking in those boots. It was enough to drive him a little crazy, "You want somethin' to drink?"

"Nah," He stuck his hands into his pant pockets as Reba looked at him curiously, so he sheepishly explained that "They've got beer on tap at the fair."

"So what is Barbra Jean up to now?" Reba asked, taking her purse as she glanced at the time. She left twenty dollars on the counter along with some pizza coupons in case the kids were coming home for dinner. She didn't find it likely. Friday nights were usually lonely for Reba and she was actually glad that Brock had called just as she had arrived home from work.

"At the gym." Brock shrugged, listlessly following Reba out of the kitchen and out the living room.

"Again?" Reba was sort of impressed with Barbra Jean.

"She told me the thought of funnel cake and deep fried pickles makes her want to work out some more," Brock couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I mean, she was always the one who begs to go to the fair."

"And who would've thought that you were the one begging to go to the fair." Reba teased as Brock went to open the car door for her.

"You used to love going to the fair!" Brock scoffed, closing her door. He continued the conversation once he slipped into the driver's seat, "Miss barrel racing queen."

"Yeah, going to the local fair's cute if you're Jake's age and you're on a date," Reba buckled her seat belt as Brock started the engine of the car, "But what exactly are you plannin' to do at the fair tonight?"

"Well, first of all, we're gonna lose that attitude," Brock absentmindedly commented as he shifted to reverse, driving out of the driveway.

Once he was on the road, Reba leaned over to give him a smirk and a smack on the arm.

"Ow, my arm still hurts, you know?" Brock complained as the entered the fairground.

"You big baby," Reba fumbled with the paper map, trying to decide where to head first.

"Let's get some food first," Brock suggested.

"I wanna see the horses first!" Reba asserted, a little more giddy than she may have wanted to appear. She pointed a finger in the direction they should be heading and Brock shrugged. Why not?

* * *

><p>"This is nice." Reba yelled out, trying to be heard over the music. The two of them were standing at the open pavilion where some new and undiscovered country singer was holding a free concert. As he crooned some lyrics about heartbreak while strumming away on his guitar, Reba leaned back against Brock with a giant smile on her face. As she folded her arms, she added,"And he's cute."<p>

He took a sip of his beer, watching Reba trying to sing along to the song he was singing, swaying to the music. She was so immersed in the moment and he couldn't stop staring at her. In the glow of the light, something gave him butterflies in his stomach. It had been a rather fun day. They had gone to the petting zoo, the rodeo, and gorged themselves delightfully with turkey legs and banana splits. Perhaps it was the sound of kids squealing happily on the rides or the glistening of pretty lights that was contributing to some sort of nostalgia. Whatever it was, Brock felt so comfortable and so at ease.

At the sound of enthusiastic applause, Brock quickly left his thoughts. He joined in the applause, tapping one hand against his half empty cup of beer.

"Whooooo!" Reba screamed out as Brock chuckled. It had been years, perhaps even decades, that he had gone to a concert with the woman. He quickly made a note of that when she turned around with bright eyes and a wide smile on her face. Her red hair softly hit his face, as he inhaled the inviting scent of her hair.

And he still could not stop looking. His free hand traveled to her hip, his fingers barely brushing against her body. Reba quickly noticed and her eyes widened as she sharply inhaled. Brock leaned his face in closer to hers when Reba quickly took his hand and dragged him out of the crowd.

"Gettin' hot in there." She tried hard to ignore what had almost happened. What had almost happened was a kiss.

"Yeah," Brock scratched the back of his head, throwing away his beer in a nearby trashcan, "Yeah, it was."

They walked around in silence before Brock finally tried to acknowledge what had happened.

"Reba, I-" He didn't know what to say, other than the fact that he got carried away "Uh, we ready to go?"

Her heart sank a bit as she nodded. They continued walking towards the exit as Brock reached into his pockets and was confused when he felt something. He took out whatever it was and looked at Reba.

"Oh." Brock almost laughed out, "I still got some tickets, you wanna buy something to eat?"

"Nah," Reba shook her head, placing a hand on her stomach as to indicate she was full.

"Man," He waved the tickets, looking around for something to spend his tickets on.

"Just spend it!" Reba exclaimed, as they turned around to see a stand. Brock walked to the stand and handed the employee his tickets. In return, he received a basket of copper hoops and he turned to Reba with raised eyebrows. The two of them intently eyed the glass bottles on the table, as Brock took a hold of one hoop. He threw and missed. The second time, the ring bounced off of one of the bottles and Reba pushed him to the side. She took the third ring and clink! It landed around one of the bottles as the employee gave the two of them a thumbs up. Reba proudly stepped back.

"Hey! No fair." Brock sheepishly took the next ring and threw it. While he was busy glaring at Reba, he missed his own scoring and he laughed out loud when he realized that another bottle had been trapped by the circular ring. He took the final ring and smugly threw it.

"Yes!" He yelled as Reba happily leaped into his open arms. The two of them were ridiculously happy to the confused employee as he watched them hug. It was as if they didn't want to let each other go. Brock laughed and Reba laughed.

"Sir? Ma'am?" The redhead was still in her ex-husband's arms when the employee asked them," Which prize do y'all want?

"Which one do you want, honey?" Brock asked her earnestly, as Reba felt her cheeks flush.

"No, Brock," She shook her head, "Pick somethin' out for Henry,"

"Reba," Brock raised an eyebrow, "We won this together. This one's for you."

"Brock-"

"I'll take the teddy bear please."

"Brock!" Reba exclaimed when a huge teddy bear was placed in her arms.

"It's for you. End of story," He sternly told her and he half expected her to react...violently.

"Thank you." Her smile warmed him completely. She leaned up and quickly brushed her lips against his cheek as Brock's eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that for?" He softly murmured, boldly placing his palm where she had kissed him.

"For this." She looked down at the fluffy bear. Something about tonight made Reba feel like she was a teenager all over again.

"Something for you to think of me at night." He joked as he wrapped an arm around her.

She laughed, despite knowing how true his words rang. She hoped indeed that she could capture this moment forever.

**A/N: Heeeey. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DATE 4:**

"Psssst, Reba." The redhead groaned, rubbing her face as her eyes slowly widened, "Reba, honey, wake up."

"What are you doing here?" She woodenly questioned as she turned her back to him once she caught sight of her ex-husband with a frown on her face.

"Come on, wake up." He pressed on with a whisper, nudging her gently.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled.

"Come on, I have somewhere to take you today." He told her in a sing song voice. The redhead did not respond. "Reba?"

"Get outta my bedroom, Brock." She was half asleep and one hundred percent annoyed. Brock chuckled, standing back up after having been sitting at the edge of his ex-wife's bed. He had nearly forgotten what she had looked like first thing in the morning and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret and sadness. She suddenly sat up, taking a hold of a nearby pillow to hug as her eyes slowly opened. Reaching for her alarm clock, she mumbled, "What time is it?"

Before Brock could answer, Reba had thrown her clock at him.

"IT IS FIVE IN THE MORNING, BROCK!" She groaned out loud, switching on her bedside lamp. She hadn't even noticed that no sunlight was peeking out her thick curtains or that the house was unusually quiet.

"To be fair, I've been here since four thirty trying to wake you up." Brock shrugged his shoulders. Reba rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay will you get out of my room?" Reba closed her eyes again, counting up all the hours of sleep she was choosing to lose.

"I'll make you some coffee." He grabbed her ratty old gray robe and gave it to her.

"Great, now get out." Reba yawned.

"It's just that Barbra Jean told me she was gonna take the kids out and I've been up all night-"

"Okay, Brock!" Reba interrupted with an incredulous expression, then muttered, "Gosh, tell me later! I look hideous right now."

Brock furrowed his eyebrows in response almost instantaneously.

"You're not-" He started to say until she placed her hand over his mouth. Reba had gotten out of bed, seeing that he was not about to leave her room anytime soon.

"I'll be down in twenty minutes. Okay?" Instead, the tired redhead pushed him out of her room from behind and shut the door in his face before he could finish what he was going to say. She heaved out a sigh before flipping on the light switch in her bedroom and proceeding to the bathroom to get ready for whatever Brock had in mind for the two of them to do today. There was a little spring to her step as she quickly darted into her bathroom with a giant smile on her sleepy face.

* * *

><p>"Made ya coffee and some toast." Brock commented as she walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, lazily stirring his own mug of coffee, while nodding toward a plate with two pieces of toast and a pot of coffee.<p>

"Thanks." Reba picked up her breakfast and sat across Brock before starting conversation, "So what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." He smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. He continued, "Sorry, I know it's so last minute but Barbra Jean told me that she was going to ask the kids to go the water park with her today. I told her that I had a bet to fulfill with you."

"And?" Reba spread some peanut butter on her toast.

"What?" He absentmindedly looked at the time on his watch.

"She didn't say anything about that?" Reba referred to the oddity of Barbra Jean's lack of complaint about her husband constantly hanging out with his ex-wife.

"No," Brock was confused for a moment before continuing, "She's not like you. She doesn't boss me around about where I can go and where I can't go."

Reba only raised one eyebrow.

"I don't boss people around, you mo-ron." She retorted.

"Oh yes you do, Reba!" Brock scoffed.

"You're right," Reba nodded, her voice dripping with sarcasm before she blatantly spat out, "I should've paid more attention to who you were going out with!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Brock quickly apologized. It would not be a happy day for either of them if this ended up in a never ending bicker fest, "You ready to go?"

Reba nodded after a while, taking a last sip of her coffee before walking next to him at the kitchen sink.

"You're waaaaaay too excited about this," Reba laughed, shaking her head.

"You're darn right I am." Brock proudly exclaimed, "I'm gonna win this bet, Reba. Just watch and see."

"Whatever," Reba rolled her eyes, setting her empty mug in the sink, "You're so competitive."

"I'm competitive? Give me a break." Brock scoffed, then smirked, "I look forward to my prize."

"What are you going to make me do?" Reba narrowed her eyes.

"You knows?" Brock whistled out, walking out the door, "Maybe I'll make you dye your hair blonde or something."

"Mo-ron." Reba replied, as she followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>"What's that sound?" Reba timidly asked, trying to see through the fabric of the blindfold Brock had put over her eyes. There were loud and unfamiliar sounds all around. Reba was very certain they were outdoors though, and the morning air felt quite refreshing to her.<p>

"Just hold on to me." Brock's voice was soft and tender as he took a hold of her arms.

Then suddenly Reba felt herself being hoisted up and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a squeal and without a thought.

"Okay, Brock, seriously. What's that sound?" She could hear a droning sound grow louder and louder and lost in her thoughts, she nearly fell over, "Brock!"

She grabbed onto him, taking a moment to process what was going on.

"Are we moving?" She reached for her own blindfold but Brock merely wrapped his arms around her.

"Reba!" He was laughing at her, then his voice softened, "Relax!"

"Brock, I swear -" And the first thing Reba saw when that blindfold was taken off was his smiling face. Something closed in her throat at the way he was looking at her. as if she was the sole reason of his existence. His blond hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and suddenly Reba was all too aware of the fact that her arms were still around his neck. She quickly scolded herself inwardly before taking into account the other factors of their situation.

"Oh my God." Reba looked up to see fire and spherical shapes. She looked behind Brock's shoulder to see that they were slowly rising up the sky.

"Have you ever been in a hot air balloon, Reba?" His voice was low and quiet, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Reba's arms tightened around his neck.

"Oh my God!" She let out again, walking over to the edge of the basket they were in. Adrenaline made her heart pound as they drifted up and up. She watched the trees below, saw tiny little houses and buildings, and felt so at ease, "It's beautiful."

She stood there, watching the scenery for the longest time. It was so serene and suddenly she felt overwhelmed with appreciation, among other emotions.

"You happy?" Brock walked over to her side, beaming because his ex-wife had the most beautiful expression on her face. She nodded exorbitantly, "Good."

The rise was mostly silent until Brock broke the silence.

"Hey Reba?" She looked to the man at her side, acknowledging his words, "You know this means more to me than some bet, right?"

"Yeah?" Her words came out like a breath of air.

"You are the only person I feel completely comfortable with and it is _my_ personal pleasure to be with you." Brock confessed, only enough to completely reveal how these little summer dates were his own excuses for taking out his best friend. Reba blinked a few times, cursing the fact that there were only the two of them in this hot air balloon and for a second, she would have given in to her emotions. Instead, Brock chuckled. He stretched his back and walked away from the edge of the basket, leaving Reba there. Something funny stirred in his stomach and Brock looked towards Reba with confusion. What was this strange yet familiar feeling in his chest? He felt as if it were about to burst and his brain was all fuzzy. Instead he blamed it on lack of sleep as he reached for the picnic basket on the floor.

"Brock?" She peeked around, seeing that he was holding two glasses of wine. She sauntered over to his side as he handed her a glass. Reba then proceeded to ask him a question as they clinked glasses, "You know how to work this thing?"

"Yeah." Brock nodded, glancing at the levers above their head, "It's pretty simple."

"Good." Reba smiled demurely at him, "Will you teach me?"

**A/N: I've settled for the cheesy, I guess. Alrighty then! Thanks so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, leave me some reviews if you have the time! Until the next chapter then! Again, thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DATE 5**

"Brock, sweetie?" Barbra Jean finally called out her husband's name. He had been singing out loud while practicing his golf swings in their bedroom. Once she stepped out of their bedroom, Brock was staring at her with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah?" He put the golf clubs back as he walked toward the bed.

"Look at me. I've lost so much weight," Barbra Jean excitedly whispered, turning to look at herself in the full length mirror. She had tan lines all over from her swimsuit. She took a moment away from the mirror when Brock chuckled to say, "Brock be serious, this is very exciting news for someone who was the biggest baby born in Fisheye Bottom. This is one of the best things I've ever done for myself."

"I thought you said the entire county," Brock interjected.

"I exaggerated." Barbra Jean shrugged, walking over to the bed where she began her nightly prayers. Meanwhile Brock had pulled off the covers on his side of the bed. He must have fallen asleep because when he had awoken, Barbra Jean was snuggled against him and the lights were off (save some night lights). He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep when Barbra Jean's voice filled his ears.

"Brock? Are you awake?" She whispered, nudging his arm just a bit.

Brock grunted in response, clearly drooling and dreaming.

"What did you do with Reba today?" Barbra Jean pressed on with a sleepy yawn.

"Hot Air Balloon" Brock answered without thought, starting to wake up.

"Really?"His words didn't seem to piece together in Barbra Jean's sleepy mind as she continued to ask questions,"Was Reba scared?"

"Nah," Brock replied, looping his arm around her.

"She's so brave." Barbra Jean observed, not for the first time.

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "She really is."

"I wish I could be like Reba." Barbra Jean yawned, "She's so brave, and beautiful, and..."

Brock finally opened his eyes, sitting up just a bit when he realized his wife had fallen asleep right when he had thoroughly woken up.

"I like you the way you are." Brock responded to Barbra Jean's praises for his ex-wife with a genuine smile.

"I know, hunky monkey." Barbra Jean replied with a knowing smile, turning around with her back facing towards him with a final word, "I love you."

Now Brock was truly wide awake for some unknown reason. His eyes slowly opened as he turned his head ever so slightly to look at his wife in the darkness.

"I love you too." His voice sounded too strained and his hand immediately flew to his throat, as if something was obstructing his speech. There was no response; no doubt she had already fallen asleep. He started to rub his face with the palm of his hands, wondering why there was even hesitancy. All he could think about was Reba. The way she laughed, the way she sang along to the radio, and the way she looked. After what seemed like hours had passed, he walked into the bathroom. How stupid was he to believe that these dates with Reba were innocent? Just exactly how idiotic was he to not realize that he was beginning to look at his ex-wife in a different light? Yet the moment he realized it, Brock knew he had no time to lose.

Brock flipped off the lights in the bathroom with a heavy sigh. He couldn't even look at Barbra Jean right now. Things had seemed to be looking up for them and now he knew that it was inevitable. The biggest problem was what "it" was. Instead he grabbed his flannel shirt off the hooks and walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep?" That was the first thing Reba heard when she picked up her cell phone. She closed the book she was reading and put it on her night stand.<p>

"No, not yet" She murmured, sensing something was _off_. After all, why else would Brock call her at this unearthly hour? A million unfortunate situations that Brock could have possibly gotten into entered her mind all at once, "Brock, wh-"

"I wanna see you." His voice was loud and clear, then become something much less confident, "I _need_ to see you, Reba."

"Now?" Reba incredulously asked, before trying to find reason with him, "Brock, we were together all day from morning 'til night."

"Reba, please." The desperation in his voice truly alarmed Reba.

"Okay," Reba jumped out of bed, "Okay, do you need me to come over?"

"No, I'm already outside."

She yelled at him the moment he stepped out of his car and came into view from the front porch.

"Brock Hart, what is going on?" She walked towards him with her arms crossed, wearing one of his old shirts like a dress.

"I need to talk to you," Brock seriously answered, slipping off his flannel and draping it around her shoulders, "Get in the car."

"Brock, I swear to -" She didn't get to finish her words when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Just as he had thought: sparks.

"_That_." He said after the two had shared one passionate kiss, "I want to talk about that."

And all she could say was "Oh boy."

So she got into the passenger seat of his car, pulling his flannel around her body even tighter. Not long after he had started driving, Reba began to speak with muted anger. She should have saw this coming but she didn't have the heart to stop it.

"This is wrong, Brock," She was fighting back tears at the very possibility that Brock...loved her? "This is just wrong!"

"I'm so sorry," He nearly yelled, the car accelerating just a bit.

"Look Brock, you're married. Get it through your thick skull," Reba bitterly lectured, "You can't be kissing me-"

"Okay, Reba, you know what? I really don't need to tell me this," Brock's eyes lingered on her for a second, "I'm so tired of hurting my family, I'm so tired of screwing everything up. God! I'm so tired of being such a horrible husband to Barbra Jean."

"Yeah, because you're a bonehead." Reba rolled her eyes, sitting up straighter when Brock parked the car on the side of the street. He huffed out before turning to the redhead in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry. No, actually I'm not sorry," Brock looked at her intently, suddenly full of energy, "Reba, I'm -"

"No, no, no. NO!" Reba covered his mouth with her hand, frustrated, "Don't even say it, Brock!"

"Why are you so upset about?" Brock yelled, once he had yanked her wrist away, "Are you, I mean, do you-? Never mind."

"How could you not know, Brock?" She couldn't continue. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she was in love with him too. But there was nothing they could do about it. Reba was filled with anger and frustration. She unlocked the car door, running out along the side of the empty road, wishing that this was all some terrible nightmare.

"Reba!" He chased after her but he didn't have to go far because Reba slammed against his chest as his arms circled around her. Her sobs shook her entire body and all he could do was kiss the top of her head. He couldn't bare to see her this way, "Reba, please don't cry."

"Are you sure about this, Brock?" Reba asked, trying to recollect all the days they had spent together until now.

Then he took her by the shoulder, as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I love you, Reba, and I will always love you." He maintained, but started to chuckle, "And frankly I'm embarrassed it took me so long to realize it but I'm in love with you."

"You love me?"Reba slowly let out a breath of air, her heart racing. He had already said it three times but she could not wait to hear it a third time before she leaned forward to kiss him, her arms around his neck. Her legs felt weak and she swore if not for Brock's arms tightly wrapped around her waist, she would have fallen down.

So when Brock continued to drive, further and further away from home, Reba did not say a word. It was far too late and she was much too distracted by the very presence of Brock Hart and his declarations of love for her.

When they were far from the street lights and the suburbs, Brock stopped his car. He banged his head back against the seat in frustration after turning off the engine of the car as his chest heaved up and down against the seat belt. He ran his hands through his hair and even in the darkness, Reba could see that his eyes were red.

And as the two of them sat in a parked car in the parking lot of that musty old motel in some part of town they seldom visited, they both realized that the rules of their little game had forever changed.

**A/N: Alrighty, well it's time that I stirred up a little more...action? Well, let me know! Do you readers want me to go into more details on this "Date 5" ? I'm thinking of doing that, or just jumping straight to the next "event/maybe it's a date /maybe it's not." Yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review though! Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I know it's a tad longer than usual!  
><strong>


End file.
